


澳耀 | 月色

by BluishMeow



Series: 牡丹莲-2019耀诞 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	澳耀 | 月色

月色

“舒服了吗？”王耀歪躺着看向身上人，伸手挠挠王濠镜的下巴，指尖轻轻挑过下颌线。

王濠镜握住那手，用唇瓣摩挲留下濡湿，笑道：“先生想让我怎么回答？”

王耀睨了这人一眼，咂着嘴没理他。眯着眼感受额发被他拨开，自己发出的鼻音也模模糊糊，只隐约听王濠镜柔声问，现在要冲一下么？

又是一声意味不明的轻哼。顶点过后的余韵让王耀一边被拽着陷入困意，一边又主动拉着王濠镜的手，最后揉捏几下指根，语气轻得跟飘在云上似的：“先……睡吧。你也歇会儿啊、之后再洗吧，我现在……不想动。”

王濠镜摇头笑笑，在心里腹诽之前要洗澡也没让你动啊，接着就被怀里人传染了一个哈欠。给他套好自己捞起来的那件衬衣，王濠镜下巴抵着王耀肩窝，安逸舒适里困倦很快就袭来，干脆就圈着他的腰躺下去，两人就都团进了被窝里。

情事余留的潮湿轻飘飘笼在上方，慢慢悠悠落下来一些与皮肤擦过，旋即就被掖被角的手拭去而飞走。王濠镜手臂揽在王耀腰上，压着衬衫下摆直接触到王耀小腹，又往下轻缓按揉一番。在闭目养神的王耀也不恼，被人圈紧了也只闷笑着覆上王濠镜的手，指尖点在手背上，轻轻划出一道道圆弧。

干燥温暖的怀抱最易让人生出慵懒倦怠，王耀恍然觉得自己已经眯了一阵。睁眼时床头灯关上了，房间里沉入静谧，空调运转下只听见身后爱人绵长的呼吸。王耀猜他大概也睡着了，也没怎么动，掀开点被子时贴着王濠镜胸膛蹭了几下，翻过来仰躺着。

记忆还停留在睡着前指尖的逗弄，王濠镜的手指张开裹住王耀圈画留下的轨迹；只是很平常的动作，王耀那时却嗅出格外珍而重之的味道，感受着王濠镜的鼻尖抵住几缕发丝蹭了又蹭，呢喃化作轻叹在耳畔流连：“又要下个月才能见了。” 

嗯，所以忙完就把我拐到这儿了？王耀想起来说这话之后王濠镜默不作声又抱紧他，最终还是王耀去抚摸轻哄，好了啊，这么黏人，是不是想听我说肉麻话？

话音刚落，颈后就让人磨蹭了一番。齿列溢出来的满是兜兜转转的心绪，王耀想笑他这般孩子气的念想，但依旧被他牵动着落在浪尖，与他十指相扣一同上下浮沉。

是日中秋，王耀前两天刚到，才每走几步就在接机口被这人笑意盈盈送上了车。王耀自知那些无法言明的柔软情绪已挤满心口，便也对王濠镜那些或明或暗的暧昧心思又多几分纵容。王耀明面上没承认自己乐于接受与他偶尔的放纵，看不见的地方里却是处处默许，自然而然也就窝在酒店套房陪着他闹。

王耀倚在阳台栏杆絮叨着这天气夜里赏月正合适，上街看灯又太熙攘，他二人就着点心水果小酌也很好；王濠镜取来茶饮时王耀已站在阴影处，背靠着阳光歪着头，走近了就发现，原来在冲爱人笑得狡黠。

王耀挑起了一个深吻，而后是王濠镜的追击。亲吻结束后柔软濡湿辗转流连至肩窝和锁骨，舌尖在手上来回舔舐，挑起痒意又无处纾解，王耀便只能感受着王濠镜的唇舌未停的逡巡。沿着指缝的摩擦重复太多次而变得记忆鲜明，王耀听着身旁人和缓的呼吸，甚至觉得，不管是何种意味，他都与他毫无间隙地合为了一体。他登时心下一动，往王濠镜那边凑去，在脸侧轻抚，唇瓣上印下一吻。

王耀终于是达成目标似的笑了，转回去继续躺着。哪知才闭上眼，这人的指尖便再次动起来。纵使抚摸已然轻若无物,王耀依旧立即判断出恼人手指触到哪一寸，正沿着皮肤纹理打着圈。这份熟悉的、还带着些许情热意味的触摸旋即又迸出些过分暧昧亲昵的苗头，王耀叹气，在心里翻着白眼：你这臭小子是真不想让我休息了。

王耀默念着输人不输阵，只是刚坐起来，王濠镜就把他捞回去讨了个深吻，缠绵不可分。眼看着学坏了的小狐狸眨眼笑着调节床头灯亮度，面对这笑容，王耀半点脾气都撒不出。

算了算了。老狐狸内心偃旗息鼓，却张牙舞爪起来要挠他痒痒。王濠镜被这一扑闹得措手不及，爽朗笑出来只堪堪避开故作夸张的扑腾，旋即便低笑着接住压下来的亲吻。他听见畅快笑声从王耀喉间跑出来，借由啄吻落在皮肤上。细密柔软的触感一次次贴到嘴角，混着王耀伸手扑打时毫无威慑力的几句笑骂。

觉得收拾够了的王耀坐在王濠镜身上，满意地看他不躲了、支起手臂朝王耀张开，一副又要索吻的样子。王耀眼底的狡黠还未散去，他太清楚这人动了什么心思，却也不介意陪他再次跌入漩涡再跃至云端，柔软而猛烈地，温和又无可拒绝地，让笑意与呼吸中的温度重叠。

王濠镜再一次用腿压住王耀，然后箍紧了手腕。王耀任他卡入指缝紧贴相扣，之后相当配合地用指腹在他手背上留下暖意。无限的契合让王濠镜情不自禁说好乖，潮湿话语贴在耳畔，回复他的是王耀的一声轻哼。

先前亲密无间的后劲实在太叫人沉溺。唇舌咂出的水声钻进去，浇湿了一切，化作泛滥的潮水浸满全身。王耀被摸得舒服，指尖放松地伸入短发里，逐渐往下滑到王濠镜颈后，在又一个亲吻结束之后问他，想要什么生日礼物？

“现在才九月。”王濠镜把王耀的额发往后拨，“先生这么早就想准备了？”

王耀打个哈欠，抓着王濠镜手臂，眨了湿润的眼睫。他轻轻嗯了一声，喉结恰巧被舔过，沿着上下滚动的轨迹带出更明显的一句回应；他带着低喘搂住了王濠镜的脖子，亲昵地在颊边留下印记，字句都还裹着水汽：“那还不是、嗯，寿星最大嘛。”

王濠镜也是没有脾气地勾勾嘴角，舌尖扫过肩窝，他又是一顿，唇齿磨着皮肉，不轻不重地咬了一口：“那先生想知道我会送你什么吗？” 

王耀还是笑了，刮了刮王濠镜的鼻梁：“你送的，我当然会喜欢。”宠纵的意味实在明显，接下去的所有接触都可算作鼓励，王濠镜便扣着王耀的手，又多一番磨人的按揉，直至王耀圈王濠镜腰后的手也垂下，只剩了指尖卸了力气的抓挠，他这才打算放过王耀。

王濠镜借着床头灯那点暖光看他。吮出艳色的唇瓣微微张开着喘气，湿热气息近在咫尺，王濠镜替他勾走嘴角边的发丝，说，先生送的，我也是都喜欢的。语气太缠绵，王耀几乎有种错觉，自己像是被塞进了棉花团里，而王濠镜搂住了他。他在柔软虚无里抓了半天缓神，掌心一遍遍接受对面递来的体温。

“行，今天先不问，我等着十月收礼物哈。”王耀蹬了几下被子，被体贴地掀了一角：“是不是热？要不还是先冲澡——”

王耀倒像被逗笑了，故作重重叹气，也不知道是哪个家伙让我现在都不愿意动，让我再躺一会儿不行？末了又添一句，你说说你，中秋过节的事，节奏都给你打乱了！嘴上佯装数落，旖旎过后的暧昧水光却在注视他，彼此间有太多情思心照不宣。

再一次注意到时间时，王濠镜正从厨房里取出晾好的甜点。正好快到晚餐时刻，哪有王耀说得这么夸张。他把软糯团子一一摆好，先垫垫肚子也是够的；至于正餐，约莫再过一阵也该送到了。心思转了几圈，走回卧室时见了王耀那副慵懒模样，原本就处在假期状态的王濠镜就也更放松，依着习惯贴过去，看王耀用舌头接过喂食时抬眼，舌尖灵巧地一挑。

王耀这般的撩拨会让他难招架得住，自家先生太懂如何利用主动戳中他。依旧是熟悉的场景，午间的休憩里，王耀也是这样瞧过来，太默契了，下一秒唇瓣就已贴合缠绵。无需费时等待，冰凉茶香就已在口腔里蔓延，是暑热未退里柔软的回甘。午后的猛烈日头扑进怀里也不觉得灼热，回转之间从指缝里溜走转身，成了床榻之上流淌的月光。

情意浓烈让人心跳加速，抚过宽松衬衫的褶皱，王濠镜的手掌轻轻搭在了王耀心口，五指张开，像在等另一只手，让彼此牢牢扣紧环住。王耀舔过唇上茶点留下的甜味，习惯性地也将手搭上去，然后就听王濠镜说，时间还早呢，先生要想赏月，还是来得及的。

阴晴圆缺里能掬一捧银光已是难得，何况他的他已在心里，又在身边这样倚着。王濠镜亲过去，想，你在这里，我哪儿也不去。

FIN.

23/9/2019


End file.
